My World
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Okay so I know it's overdone but it's Alice's human life just give it a shot? Rating may go up. Not too sure about the genres it fits into many...


My World

**I own an Alice Cullen roleplaying site on myspace but last time I checked this didn't actually give me the rights to Alice or any other Twilight characters or in fact anything else from the series. So twilight isn't mine. Capiche?**

**I know this is over done but I really wanted to give it a shot, Alice's past from her perspective. **

**Pairings are yet to be determined, I don't know if I'm going to get that far but if I do, canon pairings.**

I was sitting in the study in my favourite chair with a book open in my lap when my eyes closed and I was pulled forward through time to watch myself.

_I was sitting in the tyre swing my father had set up for my sister and I swinging gently as the gentle breeze played with my hair and the tresses of my white sundress. I looked up as my parents called my name from the house and I slid slowly off the swing and walked towards the house, stopping briefly to look at my sister who was still playing in the long grass of our extensive garden. I smiled sadly and turned my back on her whispering something under my breath before walking into the house and shutting the door behind me without looking up at my parents. I stared at the floor silently, almost sullenly as two men in white coats walked into the room. I looked up once, briefly to stare at my parents with hurt in my eyes before submitting to an injection and allowing myself to be dragged away._

Back in the present I opened my eyes and gasped softly, I'd known all along telling my parents about my visions had been a bad idea but never this bad. They were going to lock me up and disown me, pretend I was for my own good but really it was just for their own peace of mind. No-one wanted a crazy daughter did they? I shut the book in my lap and put it back on the shelf as the bell sounded downstairs signalling dinner. I put on my best smile and walked down into the dining room where my parents and sister were already seated.

"You're late." My father said without looking at me, although I wasn't but it was always like this the only way I would have escaped being told I was late was if I'd made it before Cynthia and even if I had father would have been able to find some fault with me. I just nodded silently and sat down at the table the small smile never leaving my face, I'd become well practiced at faking that I was happy even when I wasn't. As grace was being uttered I found myself not paying attention to the words but more wondering if my parents were aware this was the last meal we'd ever share as a family. Did the fact I wasn't joining in with my family when they thanked god for the food make me blasphemous and evil? Cursed, that was the word used most often behind my back to discuss my gift but I wasn't insane or evil, I was just different and that scared them.

I ate silently never once looking up from my plate, forgive me for not wanting to face my parents after my vision but if they didn't want me and they were just going to throw me out anyway I doubted they'd care if I didn't look at them for one evening, the last evening. I finished first and waited patiently until everyone around me had finished before I stood up and collected the plates, I may not have been liked but I was still a good daughter, even if they weren't good parents.

Cynthia followed me to the kitchen with the glasses and placed them in the sink so I could wash them up while she picked up the tea towel and dried them. She could obviously sense I didn't want to talk because she made no move to start a conversation with me like she usually did. I smiled at her, a proper smile this time, to show her my appreciation for her thoughtfulness, she smiled back happily. We'd finished in no time and as soon as we'd put all of the dishes and glasses away we went our separate ways: Cynthia went to help mother with her sewing and I retired upstairs to the study again but I found little interest in the book and I soon put it back on the shelf and went to sit in my room, as I often did now, with my back against the wall and my knees curled up to my chest. It made me feel at least a little safer. I sat like that for over an hour silent and lost in thought, I wasn't trying to figure out a way out of my predicament as most people would have been, no, I was merely questioning the reasoning behind it. I supposed I would come across as insane to everyone else but I was telling the truth, I really could see the future. My earlier vision was proof of that not that I would tell anyone about what I'd seen.

I looked up as I heard Cynthia come up the stairs and I quickly uncurled my legs wincing slightly at the stiffness. I heard my sister come to a stop outside my door nd then knock hesitantly.

"Come in." I said stretching again as the door opened revealing my sister on the other side. She came into the room and shut my door behind her before coming to sit with me on the bed. For a while neither of us said anything and then she looked across at me.

"What did you see?" She asked calmly, she was only eleven but she certainly understood what was going on, I was fourteen, three years older than she was but I supposed we weren't all that different intellectually, she was very smart for her age and of course my parents were only too willing to pay for the best tutors for her. I'm sorry, I know I sound a little bitter but the truth is I love my sister, more than I love my parents and that makes me sound like a horrible person but if you were in my situation-locked away because you were different, disowned-wouldn't you hate the people that put you there? Even if they were your parents?

Instead of answering Cynthia I just looked away. I couldn't tell her whet our parents were planning, I couldn't destroy her trust in them. They loved her and she loved them and not even I would take that away from them they didn't need to lose both their daughters, even if it was their fault.

Cynthia placed her hand on my arm comfortingly, "It's okay Mary, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She soothed.

I smiled gratefully and then blinked, "They're coming in two minutes, you should go." I murmured.

Cynthia nodded, got up and headed towards the door turning to look at me as she did "Can we do something fun tomorrow?" She asked

I nodded "Sure, we can play in the garden." Once the door was shut I sighed and bit my lip to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. I had a minute and a half to get undressed and look ready for bed. I ran to my closet and pulled out a nightie changing quickly and going to sit at my vanity table brushing through my long black hair as my mother came into my bedroom.

She nodded once so I could see her in the mirror "Goodnight Mary." She said flatly, I wasn't even worth her emotion any more

I finished brushing, "Goodnight." I said in exactly the same monotone she had used to show her I knew something wasn't right. She just nodded again and left the room. I sighed again and slid into my bed and lying back on the pillows, I felt exhausted, maybe it was the vision, maybe it was the worry or maybe it was the lie that was my life but whatever it was it didn't matter I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_The four stone walls pressed narrowly against one another, glistening with the moisture that dripped from the low ceiling. The only light came from the hole in the door, right at the bottom where an untouched tray of food sat. A thin, frail figure with short black hair huddled against the metal bed frame in the corner as far out of the light as she could manage. _

I awoke with a jolt of realisation, the girl in the corner, she was me, a shadow of what I was at that moment, it was almost unbelievable, so unreal but it was real. That was what my future held. I'm Mary-Alice Brandon, welcome to my world.


End file.
